remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tour de America in 3-D
Tour de America in 3-D is the fifth tour by the Remington Steelers. The concert film counterpart was the first ever 3-D concert film, as well as the band's first ever theatrical concert film in wide release. History The tour promoted the band's eighth studio album, In 3-D, and ran from May 23, 2007 to August 21, 2007, shortly before what would become known among the band, its fans, and P.I.G.S. in the LAPD as the IPO Incident. Before the tour, Izzy Stradlin was added to the band as an "honorary fifth member". Guest performers included Anna Popplewell, Duff McKagan of Velvet Revolver, Steven Adler of Adler's Appetite, Buckethead, the journeymen, and Robert Knox. Also, various groupies appeared onstage as backup dancers during a couple of the songs. Mosh pit fatalities 's post-fatality outbursts reminded some of the St. Louis incident]] The mosh pits during this tour were more lethal and out of control than ever, helped by Rupert Grint's onstage cross-dressing, but nobody expected this to happen during a performance of "We Will Rock You" in Knoxville, Tennessee: the mosh pit injury rate peaked, and one fan was even crushed to death in the midst of all the slam-dancing. In response, Emma Watson yelled into the microphone, "In the words of Mr. T, I pity the fool who moshed improperly and therefore slipped and fell and got trampled and so the Remington Fucking Steelers will not accept any responsibility for this fatality. Start moshing properly, people, and if you don't, then may God have mercy on your souls!" before slamming the mic on the floor, causing some to think someone got shot and giving others bad memories of the St. Louis incident (said St. Louis incident sparked the Riverport Riot). Everyone, however, expected fatalities in New York City, what with all the aggressive slam-dancing; like at Donington in 1988, two fans were trampled and killed in the mosh pit, this time during the long guitar solo in "Bouken deshou deshou?". What they didn't expect was for Emma to be in the middle of the very mosh pit where both of the fatalities occurred! As irate as ever, Emma, after the song finished, warned the audience, "Watch your asses, you Goddamn clumsy sons of bitches! Two people among you bastards managed to get themselves crushed to death, and one of them could've been me! So in the future, when I'm in one of your mosh pits, be careful around me!" before once again--you guessed it!--slamming the mic on the floor. However, as far as mosh pit fatalities go, none topped The Who's Cincinati show in 1981, not even during the next tour, which had a band record for mosh pit fatalities. Videos During the shows, plenty of E-TV videos were shown. This time, Emma interviewed such people as John Mellencamp, Sting, and John Fogerty. Other videos that played included such material as one of Emma's solo freestyles with Chamillionaire and a making-of video for the "Hare hare yukai" music video. Onstage antics The audience members, with all their moshing and headbanging, weren't the only ones who were having fun during the show. All cross-dressing aside, the band included such rude gestures as the bird and the shocker. However, due to an earlier Green Day show in Wisconsin, Rupert, and especially Emma, refrained from mooning the audience. Also, Anna Popplewell (during "Koi no Mikuru densetsu") and Emma (during "Bouken deshou deshou?") stage dove and performed much of the respective songs while in the audience, sometimes even moshing with them. Emma even went as far as to play the entire guitar solo for "Bouken deshou deshou?" while smack-dab in the middle of a lethal mosh pit, surviving each time with only minor injuries. Costumes The band regularly changed costumes backstage during the videos, while all the lights were off. Emma always wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans, although she sometimes cross-dressed as well; her men's leather jacket has a Guns N Roses logo embroided on the back. Rupert cross-dressed more often during this tour than the previous tour; he cross-dressed during the songs "We Will Rock You" (blue and white cheerleader costume), "We Are the Champions" (same cheerleader costume), "Dust N Bones" (stereotypical anime maid costume and fishnet stockings), "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (different cheerleader costume), "Right Next Door to Hell" (sailor fuku, baggy socks, and buckle shoes), "Reckless Life" (frilled bikini), "14 Years" (same maid costume as "Dust N Bones", complete with fishnet stockings), and "Paradise City" (tank top and miniskirt). He would again attempt to reach this level with the next tour. Also, Daniel Radcliffe's costume during "Dust N Bones" and "14 Years" made him look like the spitting image of Stradlin. Setlist d - Welcome to the Jungle B - La Bamba Db - Bohemian Rhapsody d - It's So Easy f - Holiday Db - Sk8er Boi d - We Will Rock You Eb - We Are the Champions b - Boulevard of Broken Dreams d - Dust N Bones A - Jack and Diane G - Every Breath You Take D - Hare hare yukai d - Koi no Mikuru densetsu Db - Bouken deshou deshou? A - Instant Karma d# - Smells Like Teen Spirit Gb - Centerfield Gb - We Didn't Start the Fire d - Right Next Door to Hell g# - Reckless Life g# - 14 Years e - Rocket Queen a - Twist of Cain f# - Locomotive bb - Think About You d - Another One Bites the Dust f - Paradise City Category:Music